Monitoring babies' diapers for solid (feces) and/or liquid waste (urine) is a perpetual task for caregivers. It is preferred to limit the time a baby is wearing a soiled diaper to reduce discomfort and reduce the likelihood of the baby developing skin rash and irritation (e.g., diaper rash), the primary cause of which is the prolonged wearing of soiled diapers before they are changed. In addition to babies, it is also preferred to limit the time other individuals (e.g., elderly, sick, disabled, mentally ill, etc.) wear soiled diapers. Existing diaper technology includes sensors integrated into the diaper that can sense wetness in a diaper and indicate the information to a caregiver in a variety of forms, including for example, a color-sensing strip, alarm, or by wirelessly notifying the caretaker via a smartphone or similar device. But, integrated diaper wetness sensors cannot differentiate between solid and liquid waste, which would provide enhanced functionality to caregivers who may have a different response depending on whether an individual has urinated or defecated. Sensing devices that separately determine whether urine or feces is present in a diaper have been developed, but they are large, expensive, reusable sensors that attach to the exterior of the diaper, which is inconvenient and less functional for use by caregivers. Accordingly, there is much room for significant advancement in the technology in order to lower the cost and enhance the convenience and functionality thus making them a more affordable and reliable option.